


Hope of morning

by taku_MEME (orphan_account)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), I enjoy making Dipper suffer, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, just be patient, sorry pinetree, there'll be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/taku_MEME
Summary: “Just before I got accepted to college, Ford told me he captured some magical signal from Bill's statue. It was faint and it was just for a moment, but it was enough to make me shiver. I dreamed about him that night. He told me he would return to take revenge and... and I think he did. I think he killed my uncles, Will.” he turned to his boyfriend, his eyes shining with tears. “Don't you understand?! It's my fault...! If only I'll told them about the dream... maybe things would went different.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make an Hannibal AU, instead I got caught up with the idea of Bill disguising himself as Will from the Reverse Falls AU to mess with Dipper's feelings.  
> Too bad for the Pine Tree....

Returning was something Dipper knew he would do. But returning because of a funeral was certainly something he didn't want to do.  
Every Summer he and Mabel would return to Gravity Falls, spending time with Stan and Ford. It was refreshing returning the first Summer after the Weirdmageddon, seeing everyone after all that happened. Ford took the kids to see Bill's statue, to let them make sure the demon was dead. It happened every Summer. They would look at the monument, their eyes scanning every possible sign that Bill had resurrected, and sighing in relief when they found none. When the twins went to college, time passed fast. Dipper was so much into his studies that he didn't even notice the Summer passed by without him going to Gravity Falls. Mabel, thought, went. She could no longer spend the entire Summer with them, but she manged to spend every holidays she had with either their parents or their grunkles. She would return to Dipper every year, telling him everything. How Candy won a spelling national contest. Or how Wendy and Robbie continued to get together and broke up. How Ford and Stan traveled some far away place. But Dipper was so much focused on his research, something Ford would be proud of, that when Mabel gave him the news all he felt was guilt.  
Stanley and Standford Pines were dead. No one know how. And Dipper hadn't contacted them for over three years, like some stereotyped nephew. He just wanted to be a genius like Ford, and he had lost sight of what was really important. He couldn't even hold his sister when she cried her eyes out at the loss. He didn't deserve to be sad for what happened.  
The only thing that managed to hold Dipper on the ground was Will.  
  
“You know, it's not like it's your fault. Your uncles did some risky stuff, it was something to be expected.” his hand was gently stroking his hair, letting his birthmark being see. Dipper didn't mind showing it to Will.  
“I'm not feeling guilty because of that is just... I lost three years. Three whole years of their lives, and now I can't ever make up for it. I didn't say goodbye.”  
  
Will was a student at the same college Dipper went. Different course. They met each others at some party the second year. Dipper wasn't a party person, but Mabel suggested him to go, seeing that he hadn't made a single friend in one whole year of attending. He was glad he did thought. Will was brilliant. He liked every form of art. If Dipper saw the reality of the world, Will saw its magic. They matched perfectly. And for a bonus, Will was really a cute guy. He was a little bit taller than Dipper. His skin was pure smooth white, with some freckles. His eyes were light blue, like his dyed hair. Dipper thought he was perfect. He always said the right word at the right moment, and it seemed like they knew each others for years.  
  
“Dipper seriously, you went to your uncles every summer till twenties. It's normal that you were more invested in your future. Don't feel bad for it. I love that big brain of yours, you know?”  
  
Dipper blushed slightly. Even thought him and Will were dating for almost six months now, he still wasn't used to the compliments and the love the boy showered him with.  
  
“You just want to make me feel better.” he retorted.  
“And I know another thing that would make you feel better, Dipp. What if I come with you to Gravity Falls for their funerals?”  
“You don't have to!” Dipper panicked. “I don't want you to bore yourself just because I'm sad.”  
“Bore myself? Dipper please. I've always wanted to see that place you talk so much, and I'm your boyfriend. If I'm not here for you right now, when would I?”  
  
The smile Will did, made Dipper feel warm inside. He loved him so much. What did he do to deserve such an angel, Dipper didn't know. When he felt his hand on his chin, he just closed his eyes and let Will kiss him. Slow, opening his lips at just the right moment, feeling the other tongue exploring the inside of his mouth. It was familiar and sweet. Too sweet even. Will haven't go too far with Dipper. Just kissing and cuddling. He never touched beyond his waistband, even when him or Dipper were turned on. He hadn't seem bothered by erections. Like it didn't matter for him to release the tension. Dipper really wanted to be satisfied enough with that, but in reality he wanted more. So much more. He started to jerk his hips against Will's, but the other didn't even seems to notice. After some moment, he just got up, smiling innocently.  
  
“Come on, tell your sister. I'll go pack some things and see what works to take with me so I don't fail any course.” he kissed his cheek, leaving the boy flustered on the bed.

 

* * *

  
The Shack hadn't change so much during the three years Dipper wasn't there. The only thing slightly different was his and his sister's room. It was filled with Mabel belongings, of course. It wasn't Dipper room anymore.

  
“I'll go grocery shopping for dinner. You and Will can take this room together, I'll sleep in Stan's room.”  
  
Mabel was behind him, looking at him apologetic, as if she did something bad erasing every trace of Dipper in their bedroom. He just nodded, a bit dazed by the sight. She sighed a little, going downstairs and waving off to Will when she saw him going to Dipper. Mabel was really glad her brother had at least such a good boyfriend, but she was also sad. “I wish you would relay on me more, stupid bro-bro.” she murmured to herself, taking her jacket and going out.  
  
“Wow, I feel a little bad at sleeping in a girl's room. You sure Mabel want us to? I can just sleep on the couch you know?”  
“This is not my home anymore...”  
“Dipper...”  
“No! Please, don't say anything. You know it's true. Yes, there are photos of me in the house, but this isn't my home. Just look at this room!” Will wrapped himself against Dipper, from the back.  
“It's okay. I'm here. And as long as I'm here, you'll always be at home.” he smiled, whispering those words in his ear.  
“Can we go out for a bit? There's something I want to see... and I want you with me.”  
  
Will nodded seriously, perceiving the serious tone on Dipper's voice. He took his hand, letting him lead the way. The Shack was surrounded by a forest and the boy didn't even have to look at the road to know where to go. He walked through that path so many times, he could just walk with his eyes closed. They walked in silence, with Will never taking his eyes off Dipper. There was the ghost of a smile on his lips. Like he knew some sort of secret that would be soon reveled.  
  
“Dipper, where are we going? We are walking for quite some time now.”  
“Don't worry, it's just a little bit further. You can see it already.” Dipper pointed at something in front of them. A triangular figure.  
“It's... a triangle? Something's off thought.” he said, narrowing his eyes to try to see the strange object.  
  
When, finally, they were near, Will could see the statue. It was the statue of a triangular figure with one eye at the center. A hand stretched out for someone's to take.  
  
“What a strange thing. Was it a gentleman?” he asked, seeing the hat and the bow tie.  
“I don't know what he was supposed to be. He wasn't a gentleman with me. Maybe with Ford... at the beginning.” Dipper never leaved his sight off Bill.  
“You are talking as if it was some living thing.”  
“It was. He's Bill Cipher, a demon.” he said, dead serious. Will took some step back, looking confused at Dipper.  
“Okay. Dipper I know you have this strange Summerween thing going on here, but I don't really believe ghost stories anymore.” Dipper didn't take Will's hand back, nor did he glanced at his boyfriend.  
“Will I'm serious. I want to talk to you of one of the reason I hadn't come back here for three years. I was afraid. Afraid that the demon from my childhood would resurrect and hunt my mind again.” he clenched his fists, tight, angry with himself. “Just before I got accepted to college, Ford told me he captured some magical signal from Bill's statue. It was faint and it was just for a moment, but it was enough to make me shiver. I dreamed about him that night. He told me he would return to take revenge and... and I think he did. I think he killed my uncles, Will.” he turned to his boyfriend, his eyes shining with tears. “Don't you understand?! It's my fault...! If only I'll told them about the dream... maybe things would went different.”  
  
Dipper started to sob onto Will's chest. He hugged him tight, trembling with sadness. Will hugged him back, caressing his back to ease his pain. This was Dipper's biggest secret. Nobody knew. Not even Mabel. The only secret he ever had with her. But he trusted Will to understand and believe him. He had to.  
  
“Dipp... I really don't know what to say. Do you think that demon is satisfied now? Maybe he won't show up again. Maybe now you are safe.” Dipper mind snapped.  
“No...! I thought so too up until now but I know Bill. Of course. How could I ever believe it was over? He's not satisfied.” he started to panic, looking in Will's eyes “He'll take Mabel too and... oh god. Will he would take you too!”  
  
Will tried his best to make Dipper be still, but the boy just moved erratically on the spot.  
  
“You know? It's not a wild guess. But killing off all the people you love it's so cliché, it's not his style.” Will said, making Dipper look at his eyes again, holding him by his cheeks.  
“...yeah. You are right... it's just too plain for someone like Bill.” he agreed before stopping every movements he was doing, a cold shiver running through his spine. How could Will know...?  
“I believed you were smarter than this. You fell for it so easily. You desperately needed someone who was interested in your world, who made you feel loved. All I had to do was being kind and listen to you.” Dipper tried to step back, but Will took one of his wrist, holding him in place. “I wanted revenge, Pine Tree, I told you so. Killing Stan and Ford was a must. They fucking tricked me.” the anger in his voice was deeper than Dipper thought anyone could feel. Will's skin was becoming tanned, a beautiful golden shade. “But it was too easy to just kill you all. And you, you were always special for me. Such an easy boy. I wanted to make you suffer the more, because you adored that sixier so much. I plan to do something to Shooting Star too, as well as everyone in the town, don't worry.” Will's blue eyes started to become yellow, the pupils a thin vertical line. “I thought at what would hurt you the most, and set my plan in motion. The very first thing was making you fall in love with me and let me tell you Pine Tree, you didn't make that one difficult at all.”  
  
Will laughed, that terrible, notorious laugh, Dipper recognized without a thought. His hairs were now yellow, with black roots. Sharp canine made him smile like a predator.  
  
“It's not true... “ he shook his head in denial, tears running down his cheeks.  
“But it is, Pine Tree. You fell in love with me. _You fell in love with Bill Cipher, your uncles' killer.”_

 


End file.
